inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (イナズマイレブン GO ストライカズ 2013'', Inazuma Irebun GO Sutoraikazu 2013'') is an Inazuma Eleven spinoff for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from the original DS games, and the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. It was revealed in the September 2012 issue of CoroCoro and was released in Japan on the 20th of December 2012 by © LEVEL-5 inc. It's possible to play online with other people even in a battle of 4 vs 4, which wasn't possible in the previous games. Playable teams *'Tenmas' *'Raimon' *'Zanak Domain' *'Destructchers' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' *'Fifth Sectors' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' *'Protocol Omega (Mixed)' Playable Characters (exclusive) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'San' Unlocking Characters *Feirano (Mixi-Max): Defeat Tenmas *Takunaga (Mixi-Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Ran d'Arc (Mixi-Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Taimei (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Shinbi (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Nishimoto (Mix-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Kyouji (Mix-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Tobuchan (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Feibi (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 and defeat Zanak Domain *Kinagon (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 and defeat Zanak Domain. *Tenthur (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 2 and then Minigame with Tenma (Raimon), after defeating Zanak Domain *Zanak Abalonic + Clara Jane (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Zanak Abalonic + Sousou (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Matsukaze Tenma + Shuu (Mixi-Max): 50% Friendship Shuu and Matsukaze Tenma (Tenmas) *Tsurugi Yuuichi + Tsurugi Kyousuke (Mixi-Max): 50% Friendship Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi *Rei Rukh: Buy Alpha, Beta and Gamma *SARU: Buy Zanak Abalonic, Fei Rune, Nanobana Kinako, Tobu and Amemiya Taiyou Unlocking Hissatsu/Keshin/Keshin Armed Shoot Hissatsu *Fire Tornado TC: Have 100% friendship between Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Amemiya Taiyou. *Sword of Fire: Have 100% friendship between Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Omega Attack: Have 100% friendship between Alpha, Beta and Gamma. *Saikyou Eleven Hadou: Have 100% with Matsukaze Tenma and the Ultimate Eleven. *Evolution: Have 75% friendship between Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Joker Rains: Have 75% friendship between Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke. *God Wind: Have 50% friendship between Matsukaze Tenma (Tenmas) and Gouenji Shuuya (Inazuma Legend Japan). Dribble Hissats *Kazaana Drive: Have 50% frienship between Matsukaze Tenma (Tenmas) and Kazemaru Ichirouta (Inazuma Legend Japan). Block Hissatsu *Kattobi Defense: Have 50% of friendship between Nishizono Shinsuke and Kariya Masaki/Matsukaze Tenma. Keshin *Sousha Maestro: Reach Level 2 with Shindou Takuto. *Senkishi Brunhild: Reach Level 2 with Kirino Ranmaru. *Taiyou Shin Apollo: Reach Level 2 with Amemiya Taiyou. *Goseishin Titanias: Reach Level 2 with Nishizono Shinsuke. *Sengoku Bushin Musashi: Reach Level 2 with Nishiki Ryouma. *Kensei Lancelot: Reach Level 2 with Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock: Reach Level 3 with Tobu. *Majin Pegasus Arc: Reach Level 2 with Matsukaze Tenma. Keshin Armed *Shindou Takuto + Sousha Maestro: Reach Level 3 with Shindou Takuto. *Fei Rune + Kousoku Toushi Robin: Reach Level 3 with Fei Rune. Password Characters Japanese Version *Inaba Taian = いでよカマイタチ (Ideyokamaitachi) *Seto Midori = ちゃんばらおたく (Chiyanbaraotaku) *Miyabino Reiichi = パワースパイク! (Pawa-supaiku!) *Yamana Akane = しんさまだいすき (Shinsamadaisuki) *Tsurugi Yuuichi = ほくろがめじるし (Hokurogamejirushi) *Sorano Aoi = かわいくてつよい (Kawaikute tsuyoi) Trivia *Mixi Max stays until the end of the match unless you use 2-3 hissatsus with that character. Category:Games